The present invention relates in general to alarm systems, and more particularly to a wireless alarm system employing at least one vehicle.
Heretofore, vehicles included accessories for operating an alarm when intruders entered a vehicle or moved a vehicle. Such accessories, however, were not intended to provide an environment for the safety of an individual.
PULSAFE vehicle alarm system by TMX Systems, Inc. included a portable transmitter for arming and disarming the vehicle alarm, while an operator is away from a vehicle. When the alarm is armed and a vehicle theft is attempted, the alarm operates a horn, activates the lights and disables the engine to deter the auto theft. The vehicle alarm is also provided with an interior switch to activate the alarm in the event the occupants of the vehicle sense the need for an alert alarm.
The patent to Hull, U.S. Pat. No. 3,440,635, issued on Apr. 22, 1969, for Police Alarm discloses an alarm system in which a transmitter is operated to indicate the presence of an emergency condition. The transmitted signal is in code and is received by a plurality of receivers. The receivers upon detecting the coded signal operate respective direction finders. A tone code detector is employed for identification purposes.
In the patent to Isaacs, U.S. Pat. No. 3,795,896, issued on Mar. 5, 1974, for a Wireless Alarm System, there is disclosed a wireless alarm system which includes a transmitter and a receiver. The transmitter may be a portable transmitter. A receiver includes a decoder to provide a signal for operating the receiver. An alarm is connected to the receiver and it is activated in response to an alarm signal.
In the patent to Shaughnessy, U.S. Pat. No. 4,095,211, issued on June 13, 1978, for Electronic Security System, there is disclosed an alarm system with a plurality of transmitters emitting coded signals during an emergency condition. A remotely located receiver decodes the coded signals of the transmitters to operate a horn and to illuminate a light. The operation of the horn and the illumination of the light occurs when two or more transmitted signals have been verified.
The patent to Ballin, U.S. Pat. No. 4,159,467, issued on June 26, 1978, for an Electronic Key For A Motor Vehicle discloses a hand held portable transmitter which functions as an electronic key for a vehicle. Control over the operation of the vehicle is through detection of electromagnetic waves by a receiver installed in the vehicle.
The patent to Lee et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,232,308, issued Nov. 4, 1980, for Wireless Alarm System discloses a receiver for the activation of an alarm for a predetermined time period.
In the patent to Davidson, U.S. Pat. No. 2,766,358, issued on Oct. 9, 1956, for Hold-Up Alarm Signal System, there is disclosed a portable transmitter. Upon activation of the transmitter, the transmitted signal is detected by a receiver. The detection of the transmitted signal by the receiver activates an alarm. The patent of Willing, U.S. Pat. No. 4,063,410, issued on Dec. 20, 1977, for Digital Watch Including A Signal Transmitter discloses a digital wristwatch. The switch on the wristwatch is actuated to transmit a signal. A receiver detecting the transmitted signal is activated to operate an alarm.
The patent to Stockdale, U.S. Pat. No. 4,191,948, issued on Mar. 4, 1980, for Digital Transmission Apparatus Particularly Adapted For Security Systems discloses a digital transmission system. The digital transmission system includes a transmitter and a receiver. The transmitter is activated during an alert state to transmit a digital code with the address and the status. A receiver detects the digital code. If the code is verified, the receiver monitors the status and address of the transmitted signal.